


Two Months

by justwhatimwriting



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Bisexual Diego Hargreeves, Bottom Klaus Hargreeves, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, Diego's In Love With Klaus, Dumpster Fire: Do Not Eat, Everyone's 16, Gay Ben Hargreeves, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, I'm Going to Hell, Klaus Doesn't Reciprocate, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Whump, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Luther Hargreeves Has a Human Body, M/M, No Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Luther, Pansexual Klaus Hargreeves, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possibly Unrequited Love, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexually Confused Luther, Stuttering Diego Hargreeves, This is Bad, Top Diego Hargreeves, Underage Rape/Non-con, ben isn't dead, ben never died, no beta we die like ben, no beta we die like men, this is really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwhatimwriting/pseuds/justwhatimwriting
Summary: Klaus didn't just break his jaw when he was 12. He broke it again when he was 16, in a similar situation. His brothers see this in a multitude of ways: Luther sees the solution to his sexual crisis, Diego sees the answer to his unrequited pining, Five experiments with the idea of sex, and Ben finally gives Klaus a thank you.He doesn't want it at all.-----------------------------------Five never left, they're 16, and Ben's still alive. Klaus breaks his jaw and his brothers find themselves sexually experimenting with Klaus, who cannot consent and isn't into his brothers, by fact of them being his brothers. He learns to deal.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 12
Kudos: 315





	1. Luther

**Author's Note:**

> This is seriously fucked up trash. Everyone is 16 so I put the underage tag, and Klaus doesn't want this at all- plus he can't consent- so that's why the non-con tag is there. No one has purely bad intentions, they have purely bad methods. Klaus Hargreeves-centric rape whump fic. Don't like don't read, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat.

Klaus broke his jaw once when he was 12. Diego had made sure to repeatedly announce to him it was 8 weeks of pure, unbridled bliss. His lesson was not learned, even at age 16. The pale boy was once again walking in heels, albeit more gracefully than his preteen years. He could spin around, twirl, and even dance in them, and he was very proud of this. He liked to wear heels around the house, so he could tower over even the tallest of his brothers. It annoyed them how much pride he took in being able to look down at them- Klaus hadn't yet hit a growth spurt that'd carry him to his adult height, so he was stuck at 5'8, with Diego being 6'0 and Luther 6'-fucking-5. 

Caught up in his thoughts, Klaus wrapped one of Allison's feather boas around himself, humming as he traipsed along the upstairs hallway. Reginald had decided to step out to go visit or do whatever the old geezer did, leaving Pogo and Grace in charge. This meant that Klaus could dress as femininely as he wanted without the old man yelling at him and just generally being rude and vindictive. Grace didn't have the programming to deal with it, and Pogo was more often making sure Diego's bones weren't being broken and Luther wasn't being stabbed. Without thinking, Klaus took a wayward step, this action landing him flying down the stairs.

"Fuck!" He screeched, his jaw making contact with the hard, wooden floor. He could feel it fracture on impact, hear footsteps running to check on him- Ben, Grace, and Diego.

"Language," His mother lovingly disciplined, Klaus rolling his eyes.

"Give me a pass, I just broke my fucking-" Klaus was able to stammer out, in great pain. Fuck, everything hurt so bad. Grace looked at him. "Frickin' jaw." Grace nodded. 

"That's better, sweetie. Are you wearing my heels again? We discussed this." She carefully gathered the boy in her arms, her robotic strength allowing her to carry a near-grown teenage boy with relative ease. Diego stuck close to his mum, watching his brother worriedly. Ben did his best to check up on Klaus.

"Are you- are you okay?" Ben asked, a glare shining from Klaus's hunter green eyes. "I'll take that as a no." He replied, nodding.

Grace was a surprisingly gentle nurse, fitting his jaw and doing everything so that there was a limited level of pain. Klaus wasn't sure if she was trying to do that or if her coding was just written that way, but it seemed unlikely that Reginald would ever try and attempt to minimize their pain. Honestly, Klaus was surprised that Grace wasn't punching him in the jaw repeatedly, just to test how loud he'd scream.

Diego kept a tiny smirk to himself as Klaus was finally set free, unable to talk. "Seems someone hadn't learned his lesson," He taunted, a knife twirled between his fingers. Klaus flipped him off, grabbing a notebook and pen. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Klaus wrote. "Laugh all you want, but just wait till I break your jaw." He scribbled the words down angrily. Diego sniggered, grabbing the notebook and pen, tossing them out of Klaus's reach. Klaus went to grab them, but Diego grabbed his wrists, in one fell swoop.

"Nah, I don't think so." Klaus glared daggers, furious at how his brother was bullying him. "It's your fault you broke your jaw, you don't get to talk." Klaus yanked his hands free, rubbing his wrists. Luther wandered into the living room, probably to sneak a cookie before dinner. "What's going on here?"

"Shut the fuck up, Luther." Diego tended as of late to snap at Luther, even if Luther hadn't acted aggressively. Klaus guessed this was a self-defence mechanism that Diego had adopted, or maybe just teenage hormones.

"Hey! I haven't done anything to you!" Luther snapped back, before sighing. He looked to Klaus, seeing how his jaw was now wired shut. "Hah, fall again?" Klaus gave Luther a dangerous look, but Luther paid him no mind. The thin, wispy boy stood up, slowly walking up the stairs so as not to chance another fall.

A couple of hours passed, and Klaus was upstairs, internally bemoaning his inability to smoke a joint. He had even resigned himself to reading a book, like a virgin or something. Klaus didn't like reading, so his boredom levels were at an all-time high when Luther walked in, and Klaus would have frowned. Luther usually had the decency to ask. Then again, it's not like he could've responded.

"Hey there, Klaus." The blonde greeted Klaus, who gave a half-assed wave in return. He shifted as Luther sat down, the bed dipping to accommodate him. "So, I was thinking-" Klaus dropped the book, grabbing a notebook and he quickly scribbled down a note. 

"Did it hurt?" The notebook read. Luther growled, ripping the page out and tearing it in two, before exiling the pieces with a flick of the wrist. 

"I had been thinking, that like, you've done stuff with guys, right?" Luther questioned, sounding almost nervous. Klaus rolled his eyes to that question. It's not like he was hiding that he liked men, women, and the people in between. He scratched down his answer.

"Obviously."

Luther nodded, continuing. "I wanted to uh, see. If a guy touching me felt the same as.. as a girl touching me." Klaus's brows furrowed. What the hell did this early life sexual crisis have to do with him? 

"I'm sure there are a ton of gay boys out there that'd love to jerk you off." Klaus wrote down, flashing Luther the notebook, watching the other's cheeks darken. Number One shook his head.

"I can't do that. You see, the only guy I know that likes guys is... you. Do you think you could..?"

Despite not having a working jaw, Klaus looked increasingly horrified as it started to click. Klaus was not into his brother. Quickly, he scratched out an answer onto the notepad- "NO." Luther, if anything, looked hurt.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, swear." Luther reached out to touch Klaus's torso, Klaus batting his hands away. No, no, no, no, NO. He wasn't that kind of guy. He went to grab his notebook again, but one of Luther's large hands reached it first, tossing it hard enough at the door that the door closed. To get it now, he'd have to go past Luther. 

"I know it's bad if you say no, but you can't really say anything, can you? It can't be bad then, right? And Dad's gone, so you won't get in trouble."

Klaus wouldn't fuck his brother if it meant never having to see Reginald again. He had standards. Klaus shook his head, eyes pleading with Luther. Luther went on anyways, grabbing one of Klaus's hands, and pressing it to the front of his uniform shorts. Klaus's eyes went wide as he struggled, trying to yank himself away, but Luther's power prevented this.

"Your hands.. are small. They feel like a girl's." Luther pressed Klaus's hand closer, closing his eyes and exhaling deeply. "Soft, and- quit squirming Klaus, aren't you gay?" Luther hissed quietly, moving further onto the bed so that he was effectively blocking Klaus from moving forward.

Luther unzipped his shorts with his free hand. He and Allison had done similar things, and Klaus didn't feel all that different. Not just that- Klaus was kind of pretty like girls were. He didn't act like Diego, or Five, or even Ben, so it wasn't even really gay. Klaus tried to scream but no sound came out, still struggling to free himself. 

"You've talked about doing the same thing with other guys, what's different about me?" Luther tried to reason, mainly rationalizing his behaviour to himself. Unfortunately for Klaus, he couldn't shout back that this was his brother- no matter what Luther looked like, it still felt weird. Even if some small part of him disobediently found Luther attractive.

Luther used his free hand to reach into his boxers, stifling a small gasp as he started to get hard. Impatiently, Luther pressed Klaus's hand to his bare cock. Klaus stopped struggling because he was afraid if he kept struggling, he'd hurt Luther, and he wasn't trying to make Luther angry enough to hurt him, especially with his injury. Luther was certainly capable. He closed his eyes. He could pretend it was someone else, right? He could pretend it was Jared Paladecki, and not his brother. Yeah, Jared Paladecki was hot. 

"You.. you feel good, Klaus," Luther murmured, individually wrapping Klaus's fingers around him. They barely were able to circle Luther's entire cock, the blonde exhaling shallowly and quickly as he became more turned on. Luther was big, thick and long. Klaus couldn't have imagined how nice it'd be for some other guy who was a-okay with fucking someone in the Hargreeves family, but instead, here he was. "Come on, move, Klaus, you've done this before." Luther huffed impatiently, his hips jerking slightly up into the wrapped hand.

Klaus took a deep breath. He had done this before. A couple of times he had gotten paid. This wasn't that different from that, right? Shakily, his hand started to glide up his brother's cock- it was anyone else. Anyone that did not share his last name. He almost yanked his hand away when he heard Luther give a soft moan- it sounded too much like Luther, but he pretended it was someone else anyways. Luther smiled, not noticing how Klaus screwed his eyes shut tightly or shook from just having to touch him.

Klaus was grateful when his hand stopped being so shaky; when he could just get this over with. He tried to not think of how his brother was enjoying this. Somehow, Luther getting off on this was even worse. The hand slowly pumping Luther's cock sped up, hoping that he'd cum and just leave Klaus alone. Luther, almost as uptight as ever, just let out a breathy moan, his hand going to touch Klaus's stomach and chest. It was flat... and smooth... and that didn't turn him off.

"This is good, Klaus, keep going-" Luther muttered, slowly unbuttoning Klaus's sweater vest, pushing it off of him. He unbuttoned Klaus's shirt underneath, revealing his bare chest. It was... soft. Klaus might have been a boy (or, sort of a boy, he wore skirts and stuff sometimes, so did he count?) but Luther still liked it. His large hand palmed over Klaus's pale chest, sliding up to his neck and tightening.

Klaus immediately opened his eyes, pupils going wide. Luther was staring curiously at him while he was getting jerked off, hand wrapped around Klaus's throat. Klaus tried to suck in a calming breath, but Luther squeezed, preventing this from happening. 

"I see guys do this in porn, and the girls like it. It's not... it's not like your neck is any different, so you must like it too, right?" Klaus didn't respond. He closed his eyes, remembering last month when someone pinned him to the bed by his throat and fucked him deep. That had felt so good. He pretended this was the same, that it felt good, that he liked it. It was really fucked up that he couldn't convince himself this, but he did his best to. He was amazing at pretending things were okay. This was the same.

The thoughts of last month meant Klaus started to get a little hard, only realizing once he opened his eyes and saw Luther was looking so predatorily at him. "You do like this?" Luther sounded almost surprised but in a sure-of-himself way that sounded forced. Unconfident, insecure Luther, always looking for guidance and affirmation.

"That's... you're hot, Klaus." Klaus just kept pumping his hand on his brother's cock, ignoring everything around him, ignoring how disgusting he felt when his brother said that. Luther was starting to leak precum, so Klaus hoped he was getting closer. He ignored that he was now obviously hard in the skirt he had stolen from Allison; because as long as he could pretend it wasn't his brother choking him or that he wasn't touching his brother's dick, it got him worked up.

"Y-yeah, Klaus-" Luther groaned, and Klaus sped up just a little more, wanting Luther to get there now. "You like this, huh? You're- you're good at it, fuck-" His hand squeezed tighter on a delicate, pale throat, and Klaus was thankful Luther wasn't crushing his windpipes. He couldn't breathe, but if he was going to pass out now would be the time. "C'mon, Klaus, I wanna cum." Luther let out a tiny moan, his hand loosening and removing itself from Klaus's throat. Klaus gratefully took a deep breath, his hand still jacking Luther off. 

Luther leaned down, planting a nervous, experimental kiss on Klaus's neck. Klaus forced himself to not shudder from the unwanted touch. Luther was far too close to him, using his body weight to pin him down, kiss on his neck, close enough that when he came it would probably spurt onto Klaus's stomach. "God, Klaus, I'm almost there, keep going, you're so good, fuck, Klaus, please-" Klaus opened his eyes, glistening from holding back tears. Not that Luther noticed that. 

"You have such pretty eyes, Klaus, fuck-" Luther collapsed onto Klaus, narrowly avoiding his jaw.

Klaus could only lay there as he felt Luther's hot, sticky spend cover his stomach. Luther moaned into the crease of Klaus's neck as he came, muttering wispy words about how thankful he is that Klaus helped him. Luther rolled onto his side, noticing that Klaus was still hard. Klaus didn't know how he had managed that, how his body could betray him like that. Luther's curious hand nervously slid under Klaus's skirt. Klaus didn't react. He was just going to let Luther do what he wanted, so he'd leave him alone.

Luther figured that it was the same as his if smaller and just... more Klaus. His hand wrapped around it before starting to pump up and down, awkwardly mimicking what Klaus had done to him a few minutes ago. Klaus sat up and tucked his head into Luther's neck, wanting to pretend he wasn't there. Luther smiled. He must be doing something right, if Klaus was squirming like that, right? He sped up his hand, the other hand carding through Klaus's curls that he hadn't bothered to gel down.

"You're so pretty, Klaus," Luther breathed out. "Just like a girl." Klaus tried to wrench away from the boy fisting his cock, but Luther wrapped a strong arm around him. He wasn't a girl. He wasn't like a girl. He was just as much a man as Luther was. His stomach flipped as he could imagine the implications. Repressed as ever Luther, too stuffy to even admit he thought guys were hot.

"It's only fair, Klaus, you made me feel good." Klaus closed his eyes, but Luther shook his head. "No, no, Klaus, look at me- fuck, you're pretty-" He demanded, and Klaus did as told. He might as well. What even was the point of trying to resist Luther? He was so fragile compared to him.

Klaus was glad he didn't last as long as Luther, didn't have to go through any more of this, spilling into Luther's hand like the lab experiment he felt Luther saw him as. Luther grinned, wiping his hand on the bed. "That was good, Klaus. Thanks for helping." Klaus nodded weakly, wanting to be in his clothes again, getting dressed as quickly as he could, ignoring how Luther stared at him. He'd have to wash Allison's skirt. Or maybe burn it. It's fine, Grace would sew her a new one.

"M-maybe next time Dad leaves, we can do this again." Klaus wasn't paying attention to Luther until he said that- he wanted to do this again. He wanted Klaus to touch him, maybe he even wanted to fuck Klaus- and Klaus shivered. Luther didn't even realize that this was purely Luther's want, not him, not anything he ever wanted to do, let alone again. Not like Luther had the barest molecule of an idea that Klaus would never be able to satisfactorily wash off Luther's fingerprints.

He was grateful for the excuse of the wired jaw, because even if it wasn't there he'd still do what Luther wants, and he wasn't going to acknowledge that. He didn't want to get hurt, or be ignored, or whatever it was that the other would think up. For now, he could pretend it was just a misunderstanding because he couldn't talk. Besides, Luther had been gentle. Maybe it wasn't that bad. He could always just pretend it was someone else. He refused to look at his brother as Luther got dressed. Once Luther was in full clothes, he came back over to Klaus. He gave him a sickeningly sweet hug, almost like he didn't want to act gay after just jerking off a guy. Luther had always struck Klaus as a total closet-case towards any gender.

Luther left, and Klaus curled up under his covers. Did Luther think he liked that? It's not like he was going to- or able- to tell him otherwise. Klaus shook his head, pulling the covers over himself. Sleep seemed like a better option then acknowledging Luther being on top of him, forcing his hand down-

Klaus fell asleep.


	2. Diego

Reginald looked over him before giving a disappointed sneer. "I'm disappointed. Once again, your selfish, feminine proclivities put the Academy at a great disadvantage. I'm not surprised, Number Four. You've always been concerned only with yourself yet never with the team." Klaus bit back a sarcastic reply that he wasn't even able to say to hide the ache he felt by always being the disappointment. The only thing he'd ever done successfully in the Academy was jack Luther off- and that wasn't even on fucking purpose. Maybe Luther was kind of right, in some ways. Maybe, if he just stopped trying to fight back, keep his head down and his nose clean, he'd stop being the disappointment. Five could be the disappointment for once or something.

Training the next day was awkward because Reginald did not exempt him from sparring. Luther was surprisingly more gentle then he usually was, avoiding Klaus's jaw. Once he pinned Klaus down- easy enough, seeing how weak Klaus was and how strong Luther was- he lingered just a few moments too long. A reminder of what Klaus was trying so desperately to forget. The way Luther breathed let Klaus know just how worked up being on top of him got Luther. Klaus just waited for him to get off for what felt like an eternity, but was probably more like a couple of seconds. Maybe Luther felt something for him now that he had use to Luther.

"Well done, Number One. You are always the most adequate at sparring." Reginald had given what was almost a compliment to his favourite- Luther. Reginald probably didn't even attempt to hide it, the bastard. Diego sulked in the corner, having just finished getting his ass kicked by Allison. (I heard a rumour you can't move is unsurprisingly very effective). Diego, for as much as he hated Reginald, still vyed for their father's attention and even his sparing, desolate affection.

"Number Two, assume the position with Number Four." Klaus's favourite was when Luther and Diego sparred because it rarely ended without blood. It was kind of entertaining, in a way. Plus, it meant that he was getting the daylights kicked out of him.

Diego still looked pissed about something- was he still angry after Allison beat him? It wouldn't surprise Klaus. Diego was always the king of keeping grudges. Klaus held himself properly, keeping his defeatist thoughts to himself. He can't remember a time since after they hit puberty where he won against Diego, who worked out extra and was strong. Klaus thought he did that partly just to spite Luther. Diego did start strong, rushing forward to tackle Klaus. Klaus is nothing if not agile, so he was able to dodge, attempting to sweep Diego's feet. Surprisingly, it worked. Huh, look at that. Diego landed on the ground, and Klaus went to sit on him so that he would stay down. Alas, this didn't work.

Diego used sheer force to overturn them, sitting on Klaus's legs and pinning his brother's hands by his head. He looked down at Klaus, and it clicked. Diego was angry at him, judging by the look he was giving. Diego was never very good at hiding his emotions. Klaus would have frowned. He hadn't done anything to him! Why was Diego looking at him like that, at the bruises Luther had left on his neck? Diego shifted so that one hand was holding Klaus's wrists, and the other went to poke the bruises on his neck in disbelief. Had the concealer Klaus applied rub off all the way? Damnit.

"Guess Luther wasn't lying..." He huffed, looking to his father. Reginald was cold and stoic, as he normally was. That wasn't out of the usual. Klaus remained confused. What the hell had Luther said?

"I assume that's the best I will get from you today. Number Four's amateur-" Grey eyes harshly burnt into Klaus. "-Move could have been easily blocked had you been paying attention." Vanya, a shadow, stood by her father's side. Diego got up, crossing his arms and immediately walking away. Allison was next, claiming she "adapted" when using her power on him. Klaus then had to go toe-to-toe with Five, who easily defeated him. Ben, who went easy on him. Finally, he could get away after lunch.

He escaped to the attic, where he could use his hand-made apple-bong in peace. He was able to fit his lips around it and inhale, which was nice. He had his notebook with him and an already pre-written message of "GO AWAY" was scrawled across in case Ben wanted to chat or Vanya wanted to play her violin for him. He heard feet clambering up the stairway, dark hair and brown eyes peeking out. Diego crawled over to Klaus, sitting beside him. Diego stopped trying to get Klaus sober a couple of years ago. At this point, he just didn't react. He had always been a fuck up.

Klaus held up the sign, but Diego didn't listen. He merely crossed his arms, sighing. "I know about you and Luther." Klaus blinked in disbelief, immediately dropping the notebook.

"He bragged all-fucking-morning to me about how good you look naked, how you jerked him off." Klaus shakily pushed himself away from Diego, but Diego followed. Klaus shoved his bong away desperately, alarmed. Please don't let this be true, please let Diego be making up some sort of sick fucking joke.

"It's unfair that he always gets everything first. Even you." Klaus would have frowned. What was he? Some prize at the state fair they were never allowed to go to? They must have viewed him as a commodity, he thought, which was the biggest turn-off since the idea of Reginald in a tutu.

"He's not even good-looking, why would you do that kind of thing with him, Klaus?" Diego sounded betrayed, angry, and hurt like it had been Klaus's decision. He wanted to scream and cry but all he could do was settle for silent pleading with Diego, his eyes glistening and shiny.

"You know, I like you so much better when you can't fucking talk. You know why? Because I can say whatever I want to you, and you can't say shit back. You can't- can't tell me one of your little sarcastic little insults, you can't tell me to fuck off, all you can do is sit there, and it's nice to be listened to. You should break your jaw more often, Klaus. You know, Luther was talking about what a shame it was, because of how you couldn't go down on him. Is that what you wanted to do, Klaus? Huh?"

Klaus couldn't respond. He could only look at Diego. He had just gotten his wires tightened today, he couldn't make a sound. Diego smirked. "It's nice to be the one doing all the talking, seeing how you just love to talk over me. Isn't that right, Klaus?" Diego seemed to spit out his name with venom, like an animal wounded and using the last of it's force shortly before death. His brown eyes glinted dangerously. He reached out to touch the bruises on Klaus's neck. Klaus tried to push him away, but Diego's off-hand caught his wrists, holding them. What is it with an excess of testosterone and grabbing his wrists? He felt powerless as Diego touched his bruises.

"What, did he choke you? Sounds like him. You probably liked it though, didn't you? You've mentioned guys doing that before. You know, sometimes, when you would tell Ben those things, I'd eavesdrop. These walls are thin, y' know? I'd be in my room, and I'd jerk off thinking about that. You getting fucked, or whatever you had done the night before. I'd think about what I'd do if it was me who got to do that. Real spank bank material, Klaus." Diego dryly laughed, and Klaus shook his head, trying to wake up from whatever sick nightmare he was stuck in where Diego jerked off to him. It's not that Diego was ugly- Diego was his brother. Brothers don't do that! What the fuck had Klaus ever done to him to inspire this V.C Andrews shit? 

"What Luther didn't do was fuck you," Diego hummed. "I guess he wasn't man enough, huh? Or maybe you didn't let him." Klaus would have laughed at the idea he could stop Luther from doing anything. "I'm glad you did because if anyone's going to fuck you, it should be me. We were always closer." 

No, no, no, this wasn't right, he didn't deserve this. Diego needs to go away, he needs to leave Klaus alone, needs to say this is all a joke. "Can't wait to have something Luther doesn't. He's going to be so-fuckin'-jealous." Klaus tried to scoot away, but Diego grabbed his waist and slid him forward.

"Don't worry, I won't go in dry. I have lotion in my pocket." That soothed one of Klaus's worries- it'd be incredibly difficult to explain to Grace what had happened if Diego had gone in dry. 'Uh, sorry, Diego felt the need to fuck me in some weird, fucked-up claiming ritual. Oops. Sorry about the blood.' That didn't seem like a feasible option at all.

Diego undid Klaus's shorts, pushing them done impatiently. At least Reginald didn't have a camera up here, and Luther had chosen to do it when Dad was gone. Klaus was sure he would die if Reginald found out he'd let his brother fuck him. Not like he could stop anything. The current best strategy for getting out of this was to just do it, so Klaus sped up the process, shifting out of his blazer, undoing his vest and shirt. Diego slid his underwear down- even if he couldn't be outwardly feminine around Reginald, he could wear lacey underwear. It made him feel sexy- most of the time. He hated how Diego's hands slid over the silk, admiring it on him.

"Black's a good colour for you." Diego murmured, slipping the underwear off of Klaus's long legs. "Makes you look... fuck, even paler." Diego held his hand against Klaus's torso. "You're so different from me. It's hot." Klaus shook his head, his last protest, albeit in vain.

"Don't be like that, Klaus- I- I can make you feel good." Diego undid his pants, freeing himself from his boxers. Klaus took a deep breath. If Diego wasn't his brother, he'd be kind of hot. He just needed to pretend again, right? Pretending was a skill he had developed years ago. He could do this. If this was someone he was hooking up with, he'd be into it. Kinda looked like some guy once- Marcos. Yeah. He breathed in again, exhaling. 

Diego stayed fully dressed, getting the lotion out of his pocket. He popped the bottle open, squirting a bit onto his fingers. This wasn't his first time with a dude. He wasn't a pussy, like Luther. Slowly, he started to gently insert one finger into Klaus. The pale boy trapped under him was tighter then he expected. Klaus fisted his hand in Diego's shirt, and Diego grinned. That was usually a good thing. Klaus just kept telling himself it wasn't his brother, and it was kind of working. He felt himself start to get hard.

Diego was encouraged by this, finger-fucking Klaus rougher, adding another finger in as he did this. "Are you hard for me, Klaus? Do you like it when I do this to you?" Diego murmured. He kept Klaus's wrists pinned above his head, curling his two fingers before adding a third, working it in and out.

"Yeah, with most guys, you probably only need three, but I'm big." He whispered into Klaus's ear, jutting his fingers in and out. Klaus shuddered. Diego was just some guy he met, some guy about to fuck him. It'd probably be good, too, right? He tried to not think about how the fingers inside of him were his brother's.

Diego finally withdrew his fingers, using more lotion to slick up his cock before unceremoniously pressing into Klaus. He wasn't lying, he was thick. "Fuck, you're tight. Guess the guys you've been fucking aren't that big." Diego moaned. Klaus wanted to scream to get off of him, or at least use a condom, but he was prevented from doing so. For some reason, his brother going in raw was more humiliating. He decided to just lie back and take it, let Diego fuck him, just get it over with. It's not like he had any dignity to preserve. Diego hooked Klaus's legs over his shoulders, and the shift in position meant that it hit Klaus's prostate. Fuck, that felt good. He wanted it to stop feeling good, but he couldn't stop anything. Klaus's back arched.

"T-told you that it'd feel good," Diego stuttered, drawing out before thrusting deep into Klaus and hitting that spot again. Klaus would have moaned if he could, legs pulling Diego in closer. As long as he could keep pretending it was anyone else fucking into him, horrifyingly making him feel pleasure, he could deal. Diego groaned into Klaus's ear.

"I bet you fucking love this, huh? I know it feels good, know that if you could you'd be begging for it. Like my big cock, huh?" He started to thrust into Klaus more roughly, holding him down as he growled dirty things into the shell of Klaus's ear. 

Klaus wanted to cry. In a normal situation, he'd love this, he'd love how he was getting fucked, but this wasn't normal. He couldn't get it out of his mind that it was Diego fucking him, slamming into him over and over like Klaus was some type of toy. Klaus just laid there, ignoring how with each thrust his cock jumped, how his body reacted. This was just Diego getting his anger out. It didn't have anything to do with him. Klaus kept telling himself these things or else he wouldn't be able to get through this. Coping methods, y' know? Diego groaned, biting down on his shoulder hard enough to make Klaus gasp and leave a mark. 

"Y-you feel really f-fucking good, Klaus-" Diego let out a noise akin to a whimper, staring down at Klaus, brown eyes boring into his soul. Klaus looked back up at him, trying to scream but failing. "S-should have d-done this earlier." He felt his back drag up and down on the wood as Diego thrust into him. Part of Klaus wondered if it stopped being rape when he gave up. He could have probably stopped Diego by now if he wanted to, but what would the point have been? It was just easier to let Diego do stuff to him.

Klaus could see the precum leaking from the tip of his cock. He hated how it was Diego doing this to his body. He didn't want to feel like this, hated how he could feel each rough fuck into him hit his prostate. At least he had the safety of his wired jaw- He couldn't make a sound, it wouldn't spur Diego on. "Y-you're s-so sexy, K-Klaus- C-can see you g-getting clo- close-" Diego's voice was low and heady. Puberty had hit Diego like a truck, taking him from the boy Klaus would pick on to the man on top of and deep inside him. He still had that stutter when he got worked up- Klaus guessed that applied sexually, too. Diego's hips set a more punishing pace, and Klaus realized he was coming only when Diego noticed it.

"F-fuck Kla-Klaus- I- I'm that g-good, huh?" Diego's smirk played on his lips and Klaus started to shake from oversensitivity- Diego was still pounding him. Klaus was out of his head, somewhere off in a floaty space where he was barely aware of what was going on. He thought that how Diego fucked made sense. Diego was temperamental and loud, but scared, and the way his hips rolled reflected that- hard, pounding, but not enough to actually hurt him. Klaus was at least glad he didn't have to be sober for this. Unfortunately, it wasn't anything hard enough to make him forget this had happened.

Diego was losing control of himself. He knew he was good, he had just seen Klaus come. Luther wouldn't know what to do if Klaus handed him a 12-step manual and bent over. His thrusts became more erratic as he got closer, angling himself so that with each thrust, he was fucking Klaus into the floor. "F-fucking p-perfect-" He moaned. Diego covered the bruises that Luther had left yesterday with his hand, not tightening his grip but leaving a shadow of a threat in his wake. He moves up to grab Klaus's dark curls, pulling hard. Tears well up in Klaus's eyes, unable to moan or scream or stop it.

Diego's hips stuttered- if Klaus was more lucid, not off in floaty-space; if he could talk, he'd make a joke about that- 'Number Two comes second, huh'?- but jokes weren't very appealing either.. Klaus was captured from his thoughts when he felt the blinding hotness of Diego's cum fill him, sticky and too much and not enough at the same time. Diego didn't collapse on Klaus as Luther did- Klaus guessed that Luther must have just been so repressed for years. Diego wasn't like that. All Diego did was lay down on Klaus, his softening cock still inside him, Klaus crashing back to Earth as he felt the emotional pain wash over him.

He was just glad he didn't cry. He couldn't upset Diego like that, he had to man up and just take whatever kind of beating his family felt like dishing out. Verbal, physical, sexual... he saw how Luther was after he let him. Luther had never been gentle to him before. It was nice, even if he looked at him weird. Klaus could deal with it. Diego shifted, slipping out of Klaus and immediately sitting up, gathering his clothes like Klaus wasn't even there. It was also nice to be ignored, to be allowed to have his thoughts.

Diego got dressed, his clothes were slightly wrinkled from how quickly they were discarded. Klaus sat up, feeling a little sore. That was normal. He usually liked how it felt to be sore after getting fucked, but this was an entirely different situation. But he mostly felt used up. It felt like Diego had taken one of his knives and sliced off a piece of Klaus's soul to carry around in his pocket. Klaus reached for his shirt, shaky fingers buttoning them up slowly. "That was really good, Klaus. Honestly, I thought you were making up most of the sex stuff. Apparently not."

Klaus redressed himself. Underwear that he was going to throw away. Shorts. Sweater vest. Finally, his blazer was on. His hands held the edges of the jacket, pulling it tight around him like it would hide what Diego had already seen. Klaus felt seen in general, like everyone would be able to tell. He hoped that maybe Diego would feel some sort of guilt and not tell anyone, but when had anything ever worked out for Klaus? The boy with tan skin and dark hair grinned.

"Luther's gonna be so pissed, he's wanted to get into your pants for months." Klaus shuddered at the thought. He knew his two brothers were competitive, but not competitive like that. He nodded, doing his best to ignore it, and standing up shakily as Diego did. Diego leaned forward, brushing a thumb over his lips.

"Can I kiss you?" He murmured like he was afraid Klaus was some fragile thing. Klaus personally thought the question came a little bit too soon after dicking him into the attic floor without asking, but he digressed. After all, it's not like he could say yes or no, and he hadn't stopped Diego... maybe it was his fault. Klaus once again nodded, slow and out of it. Kissing was rather mild comparatively. He didn't want to do it, but he might as well. It hurt when Diego leaned forward, gently grabbing his chin and brushing his lips against Klaus's. He didn't say anything, though, he couldn't. 

Diego pulled back after his surprisingly chaste, gentle, soft, kiss. "See you later, Klaus, alright?" Klaus nodded, sinking against the wall. He needed a minute, a minute to close his eyes and not cry. A minute to not feel anything. A minute to not look at Diego disappearing again, because they always left so soon and Klaus was thankful for that. At least he was used to that.


	3. Five

Klaus found he was developing a habit of laying in bed, ignoring the phantom touches of Diego and Luther, awake at midnight. They weren't there, but Klaus could still feel them, no matter how much he scrubbed in the shower. He scrubbed until he felt raw and sore and electric and looked pink all over. He was going to get in trouble for using half that bar of soap, but it was worth it. A week passed, and he was practically a ghost. He woke up, ate breakfast, trained, ate lunch, trained, ate dinner, had his free hour. He usually spent that hour on drugs whose full names he couldn't pronounce, injected beneath his skin or snorted, because he couldn't smoke or do tabs.. That was his favourite part of the day because he didn't feel anything but euphoria. He barely remembered his name. It was bliss.

Today, though, he didn't have an opportunity to feel gone. Today was a mission day, which meant they didn't get their free hour. What a rip-off. Klaus was positioned as the lookout, minding his own business. He propped himself against a wall, waiting for his siblings to finish up. Of course, one of the criminals came after him, but even with his low amount of effort in it, his training had served him well, and he was able to pin the guy down so Luther and Diego could later fight over who got to tie him up and be the good guy. Diego won that battle today, his blonde brother looking exceedingly pissed by that. 

It was nice, though, when he got a gentle "Good job, Klaus." from Diego. He ignored how the other boy eyed him as he said it. Eyes lingering too long on his collarbone, bruises on his neck weren't as important as his brother's protection. Luther even shielded him from a hit that left a nasty bruise on Luther's arm. Klaus guessed this wasn't too bad, as long as he could deal with touching them and being touched when they wanted.

Klaus sat in the left corner of the car as Pogo drove them to the mansion. Five sat beside him. Five hadn't chosen a name- he didn't find being a number as derogatory as the rest of them. Klaus couldn't imagine any other name for him, either. Puberty had made Five angular but strong- he had sharp eyes, a triangular face, and a sharp mouth. Everything about him was sharp. Klaus felt like if he were to touch his brother, he would cut himself.

They pulled into the expensively-paved driveway, getting out of the car and shuffling in a single-file line. Ben was automatically sent to clean himself off, and the rest were basically to go fuck off and leave their father alone. After all, the cameras weren't rolling. Klaus headed to his own shower, letting the warm spray fall over him, plastering his curls to his face. He heard a characteristic zapping sound into his room. Ah, so Five was here. Probably not trying to fuck him, so that's a plus. There was always something.... asexual about Five. It was difficult to imagine him having sex, but it's not like Klaus was trying to, either.

Klaus got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around himself and walking into his bedroom. Five was on the bed, waiting for him to examine Klaus with those sharp eyes. Klaus gently sat down beside him. Five didn't like having Klaus so near to him, so he zapped over to a chair, beside the bed.

"Diego told me about your..." Five seemed vaguely disgusted. "Escapades. Did you really let him..?" Klaus cast his eyes to the ground. He had, hadn't he? He'd let Diego fuck him. He hadn't even stopped him. He nodded, slowly.

"Really? Our own brother?" Five wasn't intending to be hurtful, but it stung just as bad. Klaus nodded slowly, again. Five frowned slightly. "I don't see why he finds you so appealing. Oh, and Luther too, though you didn't do... as much." Five's stare seemed to bore into his soul, figuring him out. Klaus shrugged loosely. He didn't know, either. He would have given anything to just be left alone. "I'm assuming you don't know, Klaus. You don't know much."

Damn, that kinda hurt, but what hurt most was that it was correct. Klaus was getting lost in his thoughts before Five's cool voice sounded out.

"Strip."

Klaus turned to Five, tilting his head in confusion. 

"Are you deaf now, along with mute?" Klaus closed his eyes, fingers swiftly undoing the knot in his towel, falling down around him. Naked and vulnerable, covering himself with his hands. 

"Don't be shy, you've done this before, haven't you?" Five frowned again, mouth crooking downwards. Klaus put his hands behind him, like they were handcuffed. Five let out a little noise. "That's a nice.. pose for you. You're too skinny. Need to eat more. But I could see how they like that." Klaus used the last bits of his energy to not shake.

"Get up. Turn around." Five barked, and Klaus did as asked. "Feminine hips, nice skin. Good ass. I was wondering how someone as heterosexual as Luther would..." Five made a hand movement that seemed to die off in the middle of it. Klaus would have argued that Diego also seemed pretty straight, but perhaps fucking your brother changes people.

Klaus did a little curtsy. Anything to lighten the mood. "Stop," Five sighed exasperatedly. "That's whats wrong with you, you're just too much. Get on the bed." Klaus sat down on the bed lightly, his eyes blank. "Much better," Five mused.

"If you're wondering, we're not going to touch each other." Klaus let out an exhale. So Five wasn't going to fuck him? Great. "I want to watch you." He froze. Wait, no. No, no, no. Klaus brought his knees to his chest, shielding himself.

"Don't hide yourself. I want to see." Klaus slowly extended his legs, and Five tilted his head. "Are you doing that for my benefit or are you in shock?" Klaus stared at him. "It's understandable you didn't expect me to be interested, but I don't plan on hurting you." Klaus nodded. 

"I can... see the appeal of your legs. Thin, soft-looking, pale. Spread them." Klaus did not, and Five remained unreadable. "So you're unopposed to getting fucked but being looked at is too much for you?" Klaus closed his eyes, doing as Five asked. Five made a hemming noise, like he was considering the value of precious gems. Klaus kept his eyes closed, but he could hear the sounds of Five shoving off his shorts and boxers.

"Don't touch me. Stay over there." Five said quietly. Curiosity killed the cat, and Klaus opened his eyes to see Five with his hand around his cock. "You're definitely not.. unattractive." He started to stroke himself. "I think I may just not like being touched." He murmured, mostly to himself. Klaus sat there, naked, knowing his father or siblings or Pogo or Grace could walk in any time. He looked up, to the security camera, seeing the red fabric over the lens. Five had planned for this. Klaus guessed he might just be a walking sexual experiment to the rest of them.

"Turn around. Bend over." Klaus frowned, but did as told. 

"Nice." Five murmured, letting out tiny little grunts. He was holding himself back, as he always did. "Touch yourself." Klaus ran one of his hands down his stomach, past the beginnings of a happy trail, to his dick, grasping it gently and starting to play with himself. Five bit his lower lip. As long as Klaus didn't look at his brother, this was okay. He could imagine whatever he wanted, touch himself as he pleased, but it somehow felt even more violating.

Five apparently had limited libido, judging by how long he kept going. Five also took it upon himself to humiliate Klaus. So much for him being the asexual one of the family. Perhaps that was Vanya. Anything to not think about this humiliating situation.

"You're a slut." Five murmured, rough with his hand on himself. "I've bet you've been in this situation before." He sounded breathy, it was so... unnatural. Klaus squeezed his eyes shut, hoping if he sped up his own hand Five would... he didn't know, split in half like a bacteria or something. Seriously, he'd never met a guy that didn't like being touched. Eh, they'd all been fucked up differently. 

"Have you ever sold yourself?" Klaus froze. What did Five fancy himself to be, a cop? "Answer me." Klaus, cautiously, nodded. Just when he wanted money for something cute or drugs so... pretty frequently. Older men who couldn't fuck someone like Klaus without paying for it. Good money. Five made a chuffing noise, going faster. "I'd ask you to tell me about it, but you're currently... unable." Klaus whimpered, mentally begging himself to finish.

He finished soon, his toes curling, biting down on his lower lip as his ejaculate spurted into his hand. His eyes shot open and he saw Five still fisting himself, eyes glued to the other.

"So you were able to get off. Interesting." Klaus furrowed his brows. He's not a fucking mold in a petri dish. Did his brothers not see him as human? Not like they had any better claim to it then he did. Five soon finished, his eyes going wide, like he hadn't expected that. He walked off to the bathroom, cleaning up and zapping himself away.  



	4. Ben

Klaus went to his closet, picking out clothes to wear. Most of what he wore technically fit itself under women's categories, but a good portion of it was androgynous in nature, to toe the line whenever Reginald saw him in them. He just liked feeling pretty, but he figured that was what kept getting him into these messes. He picked out his loosest pair of jeans and a baggy polo shirt, the kind he wore when he wasn't in his uniform but Reginald was around. He put them on, looking in the mirror. He looked so... masculine and heterosexual. He felt weird, but he figured it was for the best as long as his brothers never touched him again.

That didn't stop Luther, Diego or Five. Luther would occasionally grab his ass, pinching and kneading him, running his hand over the front of Klaus's pants- never daring to go further then that. He must have still been terribly repressed, Klaus thought. Luther always made sure to thank Klaus, when he was finished- usually after jerking off beside him, screwing his eyes tight shut and moaning his name.

Diego was rougher and bolder- slipping his hand under Klaus's uniform shorts, or grinding against him when there was no-one else. Diego's favourite position was Klaus pinned against the wall, his ass sticking out so Diego could grind in between the cheeks until he came over his hole. Sometimes he fucked Klaus, usually at night when everyone was asleep, his face buried into the crook of Klaus's neck and his thrusts uneven. He always made sure that Klaus came, some complex where he had to make sure Klaus 'liked' it. Klaus was sure that soon enough, they'd have been caught on the cameras, but Reginald never said anything. Maybe he didn't know.

Five liked to have him write down his sexual experiences, especially with the other brothers, and then he'd take Klaus's notepad and zap away. Klaus figured he was going to jerk off. Five occasionally zapped in when he was changing, or in the bath, or when he was jerking off, and after a couple of days he stopped flinching when Five's blue light filled the room.

What really surprised him about this new... dynamic he had with most of his brothers is how territorial they could get. Diego pinned him to the wall once, moments after Reginald had left, and he was groping Klaus until Luther pulled him off, glaring daggers at the other. Even Five could get into it with the others, purposely sitting beside Klaus, putting his hand on Klaus's thigh and antagonizing the others until they got pissed enough they fought or left. 

It was usually a fight that ended tensions for the day.

There were a couple of nice parts about his brothers viewing him as their's, respectively- training was always much gentler, because they didn't want to hurt him. After all, he was already hurt pretty bad, and they didn't want to fuck him up worse. They'd share their small things with him- allowance, candy that had been smuggled in- and they even displayed physical affection- hugs, fist bumps, and the like. Five didn't immediately teleport away when Klaus stood too close, Luther would hold his hand when given the chance, and Diego had taken to giving gentle kisses in private.

Klaus had always thought the "fuck your brother to experiment thing" was going to be a one-off, but then they kept happening. Luther, shoving him into the closet and pressing Klaus's hand to the front of his shorts. Diego, going to take a shower after a mission but pulling Klaus in with him. Five, always watching when Klaus had the nerve to touch himself.

At least Ben was never the type, like any of their other brothers were. Klaus was sure that Ben was a total closet case, afraid to admit he was gay but too gay to appear anything but. Ben would sometimes glance at him furtively, probably because he had heard what the other brothers had been doing to Klaus. 

Klaus woke up a couple days later to find Ben in his arms, staring back at him like he was scared. Sweet, summer child Ben. Always scared of himself.

"I've seen Diego and you. And Luther and you. I've heard, uh, Five's done some of the same." Ben whispered, barely audible, and Klaus was so numb to it at this point that he simply nodded. What was the point of denying it? He was sure even Vanya knew at this point. His brothers never hid how they acted towards him, excepting when Reginald was around. Even Diego never got handsy around Reginald, but his eyes were almost as dirty.

"They never talk about how you feel, Klaus." He murmured, one of his hands palming down awkwardly to Klaus's morning wood, massaging it lightly with his fingers. Klaus didn't find Ben attractive- Ben was his brother, for crying out loud- but he guessed in a family like his, they had to relieve stress somehow. If Ben wasn't his brother, he'd totally let this happen, so that's what he did.

Ben settled on top of Klaus, his hands running curiously over his body. Klaus let it happen. The sky was blue, math was hard, and his brothers had sex with him. It was a fact of live, he had learned. He got his jaw brace off tomorrow, but something told him his brothers would want to take advantage of all the fun (for them) that a working mouth could offer.

Ben slid down so he was on his belly, between Klaus's legs, and Klaus got the message, shoving down his pajama pants. At least this time he got to feel good, and it wasn't just about the other person. That was really nice, considering how his other brothers just liked to hump the nearest part of his body, usually. 

Sweet Ben, always making time for him, always giving Klaus the credit. Ben slid a hand into his own pajama pants, stroking himself softly as he began to suckle on the tip of Klaus's dick. They never wore underwear to bed, Mom told them they didn't need it, so they simply didn't. It had made it a lot easier for Diego, Luther and Five several times, but that was a bastardization of the usage compared to gentle Ben, slowly taking him into his mouth.

Klaus had to admit it felt amazing- he hadn't been blown since he topped a couple years ago and decided that wasn't really for him- and even through Ben's inexperience he was able to keep his teeth at bay. Maybe Ben had been watching porn, and that's how he knew what to do. He thought it was quite funny to imagine Ben actually finding porn and watching it for more then a second, but all thoughts were quickly wiped out when Ben did something with his tongue that felt fabulous. Klaus closed his eyes in pleasure, imagining that boy he had hooked up with all those years ago.

Something in him felt guilty for imagining someone else instead of Ben. His other brothers had always made a point about having Klaus focus on them, and now he had learned over these eight weeks to get off from his brothers. He could at least offer that courtesy to Ben, he guessed, opening his eyes and reaching a hand forward to pet the other boy's hair.

Ben made these whiny noises as he sucked and licked, focused intently on his task as he jerked himself off, humping his hand lightly as he managed to take Klaus's length into his throat. Ben was good with his tongue, Klaus could admit that, and when he looked up at him with those big, brown eyes, Klaus could admit it was kind of hot. He just had to imagine that Ben wasn't his brother, but he'd gotten used enough to that already.

Ben finished much sooner then Klaus did, his body practically convulsing on the bed from no other stimulus then just touching himself, but Klaus expected that- Klaus had much more experience and had built up stamina compared to Ben. This was probably the first sexual thing Ben's ever done, much less with a man. He had to remind himself he was still a man, with how obsessed Luther could get with him being girly and pretty. He wondered if being a man and being pretty were mutually exclusive, but he liked to think not. He liked being both.

He finished in Ben's mouth, hands clasping the sheets so tight that his knuckles turned a shade of white, and Ben dutifully swallowed, pulling Klaus's pants back up for him and cuddling around him.

"I love you, brother." Ben had murmured, and something in Klaus would have shattered if hammers hadn't already been taken to it. He pet Ben's hair, a silent 'I love you too, even though this is incredibly disturbing and fucked and I'm gonna be fucked for life, probably by you guys.'

Mainly just 'I love you.'


	5. Aftermath

Klaus got his jaw brace off that next day. It was a great celebration, meaning, he smoked a joint and took a nap, and told all his brothers to fuck off. Ah, how he had missed that. He spent the day alone, the odd comment from Diego checking in on him notwithstanding.

He took a lot of naps, got a lot of rest, and he did a lot of drugs, like any celebratory dad. Also, Mum made him cookies. Macadamia nut, his favourite. Diego helped bake them, mostly just so as Klaus waited in the dining room he could make eyes at him. It was a good day all around, until Reginald called him in.

He flopped into the chair the old man designated him to sit in, Reginald looking at him with thinly-veiled disgust for his son, who was treating the expensive chair like an Ikea chaise lounge.

"Number Four, there is something we must discuss-" Reginald had started, but Klaus quickly interrupted.

"My name's Klaus, like the month."

"There is no month named Klaus-"

"There should be." 

Reginald simply blinked at his son, sighing deeply. "This is a serious matter, Number Four. It is pertaining to your brothers." Klaus stilled immediately at those words, praying that his eyes weren't widening.

"You may have wondered, perhaps, how I did not realize the... intensity... of your brothers' actions towards you. Number Four, I have been in control of the situation this entire time, and I instructed them that if they must inconvenience me by having... as Pogo put it, sexual frustrations, then they must take them out on you. I would have chosen a girl, but that would be uncouth. Number Three is a lady, and Number Seven is... too unfeminine to be attractive. Fortunately, based on your manner of dress, your way of speaking, and the dates you've mentioned to Number One, you were a perfect candidate. Furthermore, this should satisfy you from seeking out what would only be a press nightmare in the form of going outside the Academy in order to... indulge your persuasion. It was a situation wherein everyone wins."

Klaus was silent for several moments. Wait, what the toast-diddly fuck? Dad had told his brothers to go and fuck with him because they were horny and the girls weren't 'options' for some reasons? Why was he any better an option? He was worth just as fucking much as Allison.

"B-but Dad!" Klaus stammered, unsure of what to say. "What ever told you I wanted to fuck my brothers?" He growled, eyes darkening in anger.

"Silence! I will not tolerate that language!" Reginald snapped as a reply. "It does not matter what you want. At this point, your training has become obsolete, and I have no use for you aside from this. Even Number Six puts more effort in. I have presumed that the only way to justify the money I have spent on you and the time I have put in is to get some use out of you." 

Klaus would have replied, but for some fucked-up reason, he couldn't. His lips were sealed shut, his eyes holding a resignation that seems to only come to middle-aged men working desk jobs.

"Why... why during the brace?"

"It was made apparent to me at that time."

"Don't you have an issue with your perfect little Number One getting his rocks off on another guy?"

"I will not hesitate to physically punish you for use of language- and it's preferable to having either of you make a scene." Klaus looked down at his slim, long fingers. Maybe Reginald had a point. He hadn't been much use in training, recently, to be honest to himself. And his brothers did seem... happier... after all that conspired. Maybe he should just do that.

"Yes, sir," Klaus finally whispered, at a pitch that was barely audible. He felt so vulnerable, and it disgusted him. He might as well try to make a joke about it.

"Did ya know Number One comes f-"

"OUT."


End file.
